By The Beach
by AnotherSimplePrincess
Summary: Natsu and Gray, as usual, were fighting over a stupid thing that happened while on a mission. Natsu then tells Gray he loves him, but runs away, leaving Gray to chase after him.


**OK! I know most people probably think I'm like dead or something but no, I just have been extremely lazy to write any fanfics. But now I am In the mood for some yaoi! This is a Natsu x Gray loves!**

This is the only thing they knew how to do; fight. Though, it seemed as though they're fighting has been decreasing as time is passing.

Or so they thought…

"Natsu! You dumbass! Why would you do that?!" Gray yelled at the pink haired wizard, who just growled in return.

"You would've died if I hadn't!" he screamed back at him. Natsu, without anyone but himself knowing, couldn't bear the thought of losing Gray.

"You idiot! I would've been fine! And what the hell do you care anyway?" Gray asked, glaring at the other.

"Why do I care? It's because…It's because I love you stupid!" Natsu finally admitted, and everyone in the guild stopped what they were doing, since Natsu didn't exactly whisper his confession.

Gray's eyes widened, Natsu, loved _him? _Of all the people in the guild, he loved him. Gray Fullbuster.

Of course, Gray couldn't help back the smirk that build up in his gorgeous features. He knew he'd make Natsu say those words one day. Because frankly, Gray loved him back as well.

But before he could say anything, Natsu ran off, his face almost as pink as his hair.

"Natsu!" Gray called after him, starting to run to catch up to the Dragon Slayer.

Gray was running all over town, checking all the places that Natsu might be. He wasn't anywhere to be found.

But suddenly, Gray thought of a place where he might be. It was the river where he and Natsu would fight as kids.

Sure enough, when Gray jogged down to the clear river, Natsu was there, crying like the idiot he was.

"Natsu," Gray breathed out. He slid down the little hill and walked over to him, bending down and touching Natsu on the shoulder.

Natsu jumped, not expecting someone to be here. When he turned, he saw it was the person who had caused him to cry; it was Gray.

"Natsu, why did you run off? You never let me say anything back."

"How could I not? I…I freakin' confessed my feelings for you, Ice Bastard! Let alone everyone thinks we hate each other, but…we're both guys." Natsu said, sadness hinting in his voice.

Gray couldn't help but laugh at this. "Natsu, you do realize that no one in our guild cares if we're straight or not, right? We're Fairy Tail for crying out loud. And besides, don't you want to know if I love you too?"  
Natsu looked at him, eyes wide, and asked, "Are you s-serious?"

Gray smirked, then reached down and captured Natsu's lips with his own.

The kiss was heaven. There was sparks of magic everywhere, love and passion and lust all rolled into one, and when they let go, they were immediately craving more.

"Gray…." Natsu whispered out.

Once Gray heard Natsu say his name ever so softly, he pinned him down, right there on the little beach. "I love you, Natsu." He said huskily into Natsu's ear, making the fire wizard shiver.

Gray trailed hot kisses down Natsu's neck, leaving bite marks here and there, and used the hand that wasn't holding Natsu's to crawl up Natsu's shirt, feeling his well-toned muscles.

"Ngh…Natsu, I've felt you before but…damn, who ever knew you were this _sexy?_" Gray growled. Natsu moaned as Gray moved his hand down to his pants, rubbing the contents underneath the garment.

"Ah…Gray, please…I want you now!" Natsu practically begged. Gray smirked, kissing the mage lustfully, before sliding his tongue inside Natsu's hot cavers, tasting him.

"Be patient Natsu." He teased him, making Natsu growl. Gray stripped himself free of his clothes (which wasn't a hard task), and began working on Natsu.

As he did, he did things that drove Natsu crazy. All he could think of was how amazing Gray was at this; like he was a god or something.

Then, he felt something touching his mouth. He looked up, and noticed Gray's fingers infront of him. "Suck." He ordered.

Natsu gulped lightly but did as he was told. He coated them with his saliva, making them wet. Gray groaned at seeing his little Natsu be the uke, _so_ cute and obedient. Why didn't he notice how good Natsu looked under him until now?

Natsu mewled as Gray inserted his fingers in him, trying to stretch him for what else was coming. He screamed in pleasure as Gray hit one spot inside of him, and Gray smirked.

Once Gray felt he was ready, he released his fingers and prepared himself at Natsu's entrance. "Ready baby?" Gray purred in Natsu's ear.

Natsu moaned and nodded. He felt Gray enter him, and he clenched his eyes at the sensation. It wasn't horrible, but it was just odd.

Then, as he got used to the feeling, he started moving his hips to meet Gray's thrusts, moaning Gray's name at the same time.

Gray couldn't help himself; Natsu looked so delicious as he lay there panting. His pink hair was a mess, he had love bites everywhere, his cheeks were flushed, and his lips were slightly parted as he moaned out his name. Natsu would be lucky if he could walk the rest of the week.

"Ah…Gray…more, I w-want more!" Natsu screamed, clutching Gray's back in want.

"Natsu, you sound so greedy, begging me to give you more. You just want me to screw you so hard you'll need me to carry you huh?" Gray smirked at the thought, being the slight pervert that he was.

Natsu panted, "A-And if I do, what would you say?" Gray's eyes widened slightly at the Salamander's words, but then he growled into Natsu's ear sensually, "I'd say I'd do you all day."

Natsu moaned and kissed Gray, making the other groan slightly.

He could tell he was close, hell, he was too. Gray was going to find that one spot that would have Natsu seeing stars first though….

"Ah! Gray!" He found it.

Gray kept hitting that spot, and soon enough, Natsu and him came at the same time.

Exhausted, he pulled out, and lay beside him. "Natsu…I love you so much." Gray smiled and kissed his head.

Natsu grinned and hugged Gray. "I love you too, you damn stripper."

Gray chuckled. Yup, he was the Natsu he loved.

**A/N THAT was very embarrassing to write…well, not really. But I just had to make sure not to get caught with this ^^' hope you fangirls appreciate this. Oh, no flames please, but review!**


End file.
